1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for inspecting a pipeline such as a sewer pipe and a tunnel in order to determine eccentricity thereof, and an apparatus embodying the same and, more particularly, to a method for inspecting a pipeline, which can be seen through from one end thereof to the other, and an apparatus embodying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An existing pipeline or newly laid pipeline needs to be inspected in a plurality of longitudinal portions as to whether or not the pipeline is eccentric. This inspective operation can be carried out by an ordinary leveling method if the pipeline to be inspected is such a large bore pipeline, as an operator can enter. In the case of a small-bore pipeline such as a sewer pipe, however, the inspective operation as noted above cannot be carried out because the operator cannot enter such a small-bore pipeline.